militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4676th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command Central Air Defense Force 33d Air Division |equipment=F-86D Sabre |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} The 4676th Air Defense Group is a discontinued United States Air Force (USAF) organization. Its last assignment was with the 33d Air Division of Air Defense Command (ADC) at Grandview AFB Missouri, where it was discontinued in 1955. The group was activated at Fairfax Field in 1953 as USAF host for both Fairfax and Grandview. It moved to Grandview when that base was completed and added an operational air defense mission in 1954. It was discontinued in 1955 when ADC replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups that had distinguished records in the two World Wars. History The group was organized in 1953 and replaced the 4610th Air Base Squadron, which was organized on 23 February 1951, as the USAF host organization at Fairfax Field, Kansas. the 4676th was also the USAF host unit for Grandview AFB, Missouri. The group was assigned two squadrons and a medical unit to carry out these responsibilities.Abstract, History of 33rd Air Division, Jul 1955-Dec 1955 (retrieved March 24, 2012) The group was assigned the 326th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, which was activated at Fairfax Field in December, flying radar equipped and HVAR rocket armed North American F-86D Sabre fighter aircraft as its operational componenent. Its operational mission was air defense of Kansas City area and the central Midwest. The group moved to Grandview AFB, Missouri 16 February 1954. At this time military use of Fairfax Field ended. The group was discontinued and replaced by the 328th Fighter Group (Air Defense), AFHRA Factsheet, 328th Armament Systems Wing (accessed 24 Mar 2012) which assumed its mission, personnel and equipment at Grandview (later Richards-Gebaur Air Force Base) as part of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956, p. 6 Lineage * Organized as 4676th Air Defense Group, on 8 October 1953 : Discontinued on 18 August 1955 Assignments * Central Air Defense Force, 8 October 1953 - 1 March 1954 * 33d Air Division, 1 March 1954 - 18 August 1955 Components * 326th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 December 1953 – 18 August 1955 * 4676th Air Base Squadron, 8 October 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 4676th Materiel Squadron, 8 October 1953 - 18 August 1955Cornett & Johnson, p. 148 * 4676th USAF Infirmary, 8 October 1953 - 19 April 1954Abstract, History of 4676th USAF Infirmary, Jul 1953-Dec 1953 (retrieved March 24, 2012) * 613th USAF Infirmary, 19 April 1954 - 18 August 1955Abstract, History of 613th USAF Infirmary, Jan 1954-Jun 1954 (retrieved March 24, 2012) Stations * Fairfax Field, Kansas, 8 October 1953 – 16 February 1954 * Grandview AFB, Missouri, 16 February 1954 - 18 August 1955 Aircraft * F-86D 1953-1955 References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1953